dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (New Earth)
Early Life Batman is the alter-ego of Bruce Wayne, a billionaire industrialist and philanthropist who was driven to fight crime after his parents, the physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, were murdered before his eyes at the age of eight by Joe Chill. The killer was later arrested after fleeing the scene Infinite Crisis #6. Fortunately, medical doctor and social worker Leslie Thompkins was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate by uncle Philip Wayne and wise and loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce only had a few friends during his childhood. __TOC__ Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. At age 15, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne acquired more "practical" skills. While abroad, Wayne learned 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan to ninjitsu. Frenchman Henri Ducard made him an apprentice in manhunting. The ninja Kirigi schooled Wayne in stealth and the ways of the shadow warrior. African Bushmen taught hunting techniques, while Nepalese monks revealed healing arts''Batman: The Ultimate Guide to the Dark Knight'', 2nd edition, 2005, DK Publishing, ISBN 0-756-61121-0. He even learned ventriloquism from practioners of the art. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable opponent. When he was 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but he learned it would be impossible to fight crime and evil within the legal system. Enter -- The Bat! After returning to Gotham City in his early twenties, Wayne made several harrowing and near-fatal forays into the world of crime-fighting before donning his now familiar costume that was in part inspired by another tragic accident of his life that would have a profound impact on who he would become — at the age of eight, he fell down a cavern, located beneath Wayne Manor (later to become the Batcave), that was swarming with bats, nocturnal creatures, wherein he was forever haunted by the event despite the timely arrival of his father. After a particularly near-fatal brush with the criminals of Gotham (his last encounter before donning the cape and cowl) he sat in his father's study questioning his mission and seeking direction. A bat crashed through the window, and he took it as a sign that he should take on the appearance of a bat to strike fear into the criminal element, whom he thought to be "a superstitious, cowardly lot." The Dark Knight is an imposing figure of darkness that prowls on criminals fulfilling his own strong sense of justice. Whenever Bruce Wayne dons his bat suit, he is transformed into the dark vigilante, the nightmare of Gotham's villains. The Dark Knight is a brilliant tactician and peerless martial-artist, possessed with a stoic personality. Batman has an obsessive, humorless personality hed rather be alone than with his colleagues. He generally does not kill, but will use lethal force to defend himself or others if necessary. In keeping with the "dark" nature of bats, Batman usually operates primarily at night. Batman was considered an urban legend and not believed by the citizens of Gotham City to actually exist; however, Batman was recently "outed" in the War Games incident, when his live image was broadcast over the news as he made a brief daytime appearance in front of a violence-overtaken high school in Gotham. Whenever he is needed, the Gotham City police activate a "Bat-Signal" (a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens) that shines into the night sky. Who is "The Real Man"? The Bruce Wayne/playboy aspect of his character is a facade, while the masked and particularly dark, grim vigilante is marked as the "true" man. Usually, Batman is further separated from Bruce Wayne by the raspy and stony bass voice he usually assumes while costumed. Another identity Batman has used in the past is Matches Malone. Matches Malone was a small time thug who acted as Batman's snitch. When Matches was killed, Batman assumed his identity. As the Matches Malone identity, he was able to access areas of the criminal arena neither Bruce Wayne nor Batman could enter. Secret Identity Wayne guards his secret identity well, as only a handful of individuals know of his superhero alter-ego, including Superman, Wonder Woman (Diana), The Flash (Wally West), Green Lanterns John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, and Alan Scott, Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brien), Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry), Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Jason Todd, (aka Robin II, aka The Red Hood), Robin (Tim Drake), Oracle (Barbara Gordon), Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), and his butler Alfred. The kindly Doctor Leslie Thompkins also is aware of Bruce's secret identity. Several villains have discovered his true identity over the years, most notably eco-terrorist Ra's al Ghul, Hugo Strange, the Riddler, Catwoman (Selina Kyle), Scarecrow, and Bane. Of late, the villain Hush has attempted to take revenge on both sides of the Batman/Bruce Wayne persona, and he is noted throughout his run as a villain who has personal ties to Bruce Wayne and/or Batman; Hush is later revealed to be Thomas Elliot, a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. Fortunately, most of Batman's enemies have dismissed the notion of Bruce Wayne as Batman because of Wayne's apparent dim-wittedness and self-absorption while the ones who do know prefer to keep the information to themselves for their own reasons. The Joker has had opportunities to learn himself, but he has always refused them, since it would personally rob the mystique of his enemy. left|thumb|The Batman Personality & Relationships Batman is a normal human being who does not possess any superhuman abilities. Being only human, Batman doesn't have any unusual personal physical strengths or weaknesses, like Superman's weakness to kryptonite, but has character flaws that can be exploited by enemies. As a young child, Bruce tended to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated by the murder of his parents. This lead to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps his only weakness. His longest and closest relationship is with Alfred, who represents a father figure, confessor and advisor. Alfred and he have clashed in the past, but share a deep and unbreakable bond.To the world at large bruce wayne looks like a rich dim-witted pretty boy whom dates various women and is known as a playboy.but there are times when bruce has found love the beautiful Selina kyle(catwoman) Talia ah ghul Andrea Beaumont, Vicki vale,Sasha they have all reached bruce heart and have fallen in love with him.Bruce can love its just more difficult for him to after his parents. Next to Alfred, his closest relationships are with his partners, the Robins and the Batgirls. Although they have not always been harmonious, due to his nature as an often harsh, strict and emotionally withdrawn mentor, it is clear that he views the Robins as his sons, although he views Jason Todd as the son he failed. James Gordon remains a close friend and staunch ally, although their relationship has also been challenged by Batman's secretive nature. Still, Gordon remains arguably Batman's best friend. His relationship with other metahumans has been complex. While he does work with them, he also cannot fully trust them. This paranoia (warranted or not) has led to his keeping files on how to defeat allies and friends in case they ever cross the line. This stems from events revealed in the Identity Crisis storyline where his memory was erased by other members of the Justice League to cover up their roles in the punishement of Doctor Light (Arthur Light), who had raped Ralph Dibny's (Elongated Man's) wife. In the past, this information has been used against him and his allies, first by Ra's Al Ghul, and then later by the OMAC project. Batman has occasionally been arrogant, treating many of his allies with various degrees of disrespect. He often imposes his exacting standards on others as he does himself. He also sometimes overestimates his own abilities, allowing foes to take advantage of that. For all that, almost everyone in the metahuman community akcnowledges that there are few people you'd rather have on your side, and no one you'd less want coming after you. Simply put, many believe him to be the best. Recent Events During the event known as Infinite Crisis, Batman nearly broke his most sacred law. When it appeared that Alexander Luthor may have killed longtime ally Dick Grayson, Batman knocked down Luthor and then took a gun, prepared to take Alexander Luthor's life. Fortunately, Dick was still alive, and Batman avoided making what would have been the worst decision of his life. Infinite Crisis #7 Regardless, the incident shook Batman's reserve, and he realized that he had crossed the line. It was time to re-evaluate his identity and retrace the steps that forged him into the man he is today. To this end, he departed Gotham City on a quest to "kill the bat". Along with Robin and Nightwing, he traveled to the Middle East where he re-honed his martial prowess under the tutelage of a desert cult known as the Cult of the Ten-Eyed Men. 52 - Week Thirty Batman returned to Gotham City with a stronger sense of self, and a clear optimistic view of the future. This optimism was challenged however when he found himself united with Ibn al Xu'ffasch (anglized as Damian Wayne) - his alleged son with villainess Talia al Ghul. Batman attempted to become a father figure to Damian, but quickly realized that the young boy's mind was already diseased by a violent upbringing. Their time together was short, and Damian eventually returned to his mother. Allies *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) *Justice League of America *Justice Society of America | Powers = He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman "Force of Will". Superman and many others consider Batman "the most dangerous man on Earth "JLA #3 . | Abilities = Olympic-Level Agility: Proficient at gymnastics and acrobatics,has evaded Darkseids omega beams in the animated series by performing a backwards somersault then jumping on a paratroopers back while in flight then jumping off causing the beam to hit the paratrooper. Peak Physical Condition: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biopathic feedback treatments, The Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceed that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18.citation needed Martial Arts Master: Batman has learned 127 major styles of combat outside the United States. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He became 2st and 3nd degree black belt in Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, Aikido by the time he was 17. At age 18, he left US to further study martial arts under specialized masters. Proficient black belt of various master degrees in Savate (kickboxing) and Kung-Fu. He studied commando style operations with small mercenary units. He has mastered combat training and blind fighting. Batman has been highly trained, and become proficient in, all of the world's most lethal martial arts. While abroad he also mastered Ninjitsu, Muay Thai, Kobudo, Yaw-Yan, & Dragon Style Kung Fu. He has also been trained by Wildcat, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing. Also, Superman has him listed as a Class 12 fighter. Karate Kid is listed as a Class 15 fighter. Batman thinks he's much better than Karate Kid and have even fought him to a stand-still. citation needed *''Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on many types of weaponry. His weapons specialties include Swords, Nunchuks, Daggers, Sai, Bo staffs, Shuriken (but has shaped it into a bat), kali sticks and many others. Proficient at knife throwing, escrima, & melee Weapons mastery, having mastered Kobudo. Was trained and became proficient with all small arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences.He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact Though he prefers unarmed combat. *Master of Stealth: His Ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected, sneak up on people without being heard.Has done so to superman many times and superman has super-hearing. 'Genius-Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds Batman: The Ultimate Guide to the Dark Knight, 2nd edition, 2005, DK Publishing, ISBN 0-756-61121-0 on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than "out-fighting" them. He, along with Lex Luthor, Mister Terrific and many others are considered the most intelligent humans on the planet. citation required The Batman is one of the few people capable of stopping Superman, he has done it before by using his wits to outsmart the Man of Steel. '''citation needed *''Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 16. He has mastered Disguise, Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Advanced Biology, Advanced Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 21. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, Expanded Disguise and Expanded Device Pool, use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. '''citation needed' *''Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of tracking his target with just their evidence and deducing most heroes' identities. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait--and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *Multi-lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Being highly devious Batman is unpredictable in combat. He utilizes cunning tactics to outwit foes human or otherwise.He is a very good leader on par with superman.and at times commands the justice league showing great strategic analysis.Batman was taught the Art Of War by Sun Tzu. *Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds and remarked afterwards thats way too slow for him. He is able to use a ballpoint pen to escape from a straitjacket with chains wrapped around him. Has even boasted that he could use a ballpoint pen to pick the locks at Fort Knox. '''citation needed' *''Photographic MemoryBatman almost has total recall and can remember things in great detail *Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. | Strength = Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen. In "Batman Begins" we observe him perform a one arm Pec Fly of approximately 180lbs (the weight of an athletic adult male) he's also bent still bars, and in one occasion was shown max bench pressing a weight of 1200 lbs.'citation needed''' He's also been shown to carry 3 people on his body, without breaking a sweat, even holding Hal Jordan (195 lbs) with one arm.citation needed Also lift/press over twice his body weight above his head.citation needed His Leg Press capacity is well over 1500 lbs (as evidenced by his ability to execute such considerable jumps and leaps)Batman incorpartes weight lifting combat training and body conditioning regimes in his exercise that allow him to remain the most capable and dangerous non-meta human on the planet.citation needed Fighting style: Batman has learnt many fighting styles but his primary forms of combat are Tae kwon do,Muay thai,Karate,Boxing,Kung fu and Ninjitsu a mixture of all those martial arts he incorparates mainly in his preffered combat style. Miscellaneous Wayne designs the costumes, equipment, and vehicles he uses as Batman, which are produced by a secret military division of Wayne Industries. Over the years, he has accumulated a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in his war on crime. The designs of most of Batman's equipment share a common theme of dark coloration with a bat motif. A prime example is Batman's car, the Batmobile, often depicted as an imposing black car with large tail fins that suggest a bat's wings; another is his chief throwing weapon, the batarang, a bat-shaped boomerang. | Equipment = Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. Recently, Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). | Transportation = Batmobile, Batwing, Batboat, Batcycle. | Weapons = Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. | Notes = * In a graphic novel entitled Batman: Son of the Demon (1987), Batman sires an illegitimate child with Talia al Ghul named Ibn al Xu'ffasch who goes up to become a crime fighter in his own right as an adult. According to editor Denny O'Neil, these "Son of the Demon" graphic novels, as well as Kingdom Come stories that the adult Ibn appears in, are considered non-canon, and does not fit into the continuity of the mainstream DC Universe. And is supported as in all of his appearances, Ibn al Xu'ffasch is an adult and Wayne is shown as an old man whereas in canon stories Wayne is not as aged as those incarnations. :Recently however, writer Grant Morrison began scripting a storyline bringing the character of Ibn al Xu'ffasch (specifically called Damian in the current mainstream storyline) into the primary continuity. The canonical Ibn/Damian's relationship to Bruce Wayne, if any, has yet to be clarified. ''Batman #655'' * Wayne abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presents Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he creates this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it is champagne). Batman's refusal to drink is directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best physical condition. | Trivia = Recommended Readings *Batman: Year One *Batman: No Man's Land *Batman: The Killing Joke *Batman: Hush, Volume 1 *Batman: Hush, Volume 2 *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Dark Knight Returns, The *Batman: The Long Halloween *Batman: Dark Victory *Batman: Bruce Wayne: Fugitive Series. *Batman Begins: The Movie and other Tales of the Dark Knight. *Batman: Under the Hood *The OMAC Project *Infinite Crisis Related Articles * Batman cover art gallery * Batman Storylines * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Joker * Robin * Justice League of America * Knightfall | DC = batman | Wikipedia = Batman | Links = * The Origin of Batman at DC Comic's Heroes and Villains Page * * Batman article at Toonopedia * Batman article at Supermanica * Batman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman page at DC Comics * Batman: Yesterday, Today and Beyond * Batman: The Dark Knight * The Batman at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' }} Category:Detectives Category:Secret Identity Category:Batman Family members Category:JLA members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Outsiders members Category:Businesspeople Category:Copper Age Category:Acting Category:Aviation Category:Chemistry Category:Disguise Category:Driving Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Escapology Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Investigation Category:Leadership Category:Martial Arts Category:Meditation Category:Multilingualism Category:Stealth Category:Surveillance Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Tracking